


Pregnancy Test (Part 2 of 'Advantage')

by PepsiGo



Series: Chubby Little Demon mini-story [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: I like this, M/M, Yaoi, so kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: Summary: After Boris deflowered him, Bendy takes a pregnancy test





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh! The movie is beginning!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bendy gulped as he awaited the results. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

He took the test out. His eyes widened at the results. He shook his head in confusion. He blinked once, then twice. 

Turns out he was gonna have Boris's pups. Oh, joy. Though, he smiled at the thought. 

His little children calling him, "Mommy". He imagined him raising them to act like toons and to get back at the creators. 

In his fantasy world, he could just picture it. Him and Boris and their happy family. 

~In Bendy's fantasy world.........~ 

"Mommy! Mommy!", A little girl said. "Yes sweetheart?", Bendy replied. 

"Creators got mad at us! They scolded me and the others!", She said. 

Bendy patted her on the head and said, "Go get your brothers and sisters. Also, have you seen your daddy?". 

The little girl nodded. "Daddy went to go and talk with Creators". 

Bendy smiled. Boris entered with dragging the creator's body. 

"Honey, I'm home!", Boris said kissing Bendy on the cheek. "Nice to see you, Boris. Where are the kids?", Bendy asked. 

"All here. Now shall we eat? I brought home dessert", Boris said. 

"Ooooo! Daddy brought home a human! I wanna try!", A little boy said. 

"Me too!", 8 other pups said. Bendy wagged his finger and said, "Not until after dinner". 

The kids groaned. "If you hurry up and wash up, I'll let you play with Uncle Henry!", Bendy said. 

(In my thoughts, It was all Joey's fault, Not Henry's that's why Bendy and Boris spared him) 

The kids literally ran to the restroom to wash their hands. 

Henry walked into the room yawning. "Hello, Henry! Want some dinner?", Bendy asked. 

Boris smiled. "Come on Henry, eat with us. The kids are excited to see you". 

Henry smiled. "Sure why not.", Then he added, "Oh Bendy. How's the next batch of children?". 

Bendy rubbed his belly. "On the way", He said smiling. 

Boris smiled as well. Bendy was so cute smiling like that. He remembered how Bendy would always do everything with him until the Creator locked them away. 

Now, they were all a happy family. Not to mention he got rid of the Creator. 

Soon all the kids returned. "Uncle Henry!", They all screamed. 

"Kids!", Henry said being tackled by them. "Uncle Henry tell us the story about how you used to work for the Creator!", One of them said. 

"Sure thing kiddo. first dinner", Henry said getting up. 

Soon, they were all sitting at the table, smiles everywhere. Bendy giggled as Boris smiled alongside him. Perhaps it was destiny. 

~End of Fantasy....~ 

Bendy smiled at the thought. Time to tell Boris. 

He found Boris in the room where he used to be pinned to. 

"Boris....", Bendy began. "Yeah Bendy?", Boris asked. 

Bendy whipped out the pregnancy test and smiled as he pointed at it. "Congrats Boris. You are gonna be a father", Bendy said smiling innocently. 

Boris who was drinking water spit it out. "That's great honey!", He said hugging Bendy. 

Bendy smiled as he hugged him back. "I felt one kick", Bendy said. "Soon we'll be a happy family", Boris said kissing Bendy's forehead. 

Bendy blushed as he looked away. Boris only chuckled.

Henry, who was standing near grinned. Revenge was nearly within his grasp. Just a little more. 

Henry chuckled. Underneath the mask...he was someone else in disguise. It wouldn't be soon till he revealed it. 

He only laughed insanely. It is almost time to exterminate the abomination he created. 

~End......?~

**Author's Note:**

> FrIcK! ChUbBy DeMonS ArE My WeAkNeSs


End file.
